Sharingan In the Whirling Tides
by Oni Shin
Summary: As Naruto's body drifts away on the waters from the VotE. He realizes that his return to the village would be too bitter for himself. He is then found by Uchiha Itachi and truths come out of the shadows that is his life as he sets out on a new path.


**Hello this will be my first attempt to make a Naruto fic with him having Sharingan. As I have always wanted to try having one and never could come up with a way to make one of my own. But I am thinking of making this a Naruto x FemItachi & Naruto x Konan fic. Because I like those pairings. Well let us get the show started everyone.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**xx**

**xxx**

Normal - talking

_Slantted - Thoughts_

_**Slantted Bold - jutsu/Zanpakuto attack**_

**Normal Bold - Demon/Zanpakuto/Dark Zetsu talking**

**_Bold/Slantted/Underline_** - Authors Note and breaks

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: Reunion_**

Uzumaki Naruto could not really understand what had happened that has led him to this point in life as he floated down stream the Valley of the End. He blinked his eyes as he could everything in perfect detail than he used to before. However that is not what has him in his current state of mind as he watched Sasuke's unconscious body lay on the ground near Shodaime's foot or at least he remembered before his body driffted. His body felt so weak after his battle against Sasuke as it took him to his physical limits. Now he looked at the clearing sky as if everything had been a settle in, a truth that is reality. Is that no matter what how much he would try or the people he cared for in his life, it was all for not. Because he was a jinchuuriki a human that would always be seen as a creature below they're feet. But even with this one truth about how the people of Konoha were to him in his life. He would never accept that information as he knew that he was indeed a human being that can be like anyone else in the world or his name was not Uzumaki Naruto.

After getting this one thought into his mind he then used all the strength he had to get out of the water. Only to lose his balance once he reached the went ground that will slowly turn into mud in a matter of moments. However he was shocked to see that he did not make an impact on the ground like he was suppose to. But rather he felt the warmth of a human body against his whiskered cheek as he became a bit shocked at this turn up event. He then slowly looked up to see the eyes of a man he did not expect to be here. Because the person was none other than Uchiha Itachi who did not have his sharingan activated. No, his eyes were onyx that is like normal members of Uchiha clan that did not have sharingan or those who do not activate their bloodline. Naruto then cursed at his luck seeing that he was going to finally be captured by Akatsuki before his world went black.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Timeskip: 3yrs. later (Hokage's Office)_**

Senju Tsunade found herself to be drinking herself to ease the pain of one of her worse days in her life. It was on this day that he blond godson was taken from her by a boy that was given a clean slate. Which she did not agree with at that time but was overruled by the council, mainly the civilian side. However she then got the last laugh on them when she sent a letter to the Fire Daimiyou telling what has happened in the village.

When the man showed up unannounced in the council room that is followed by Tsunade herself. Three elders could not help but narrow their eyes at the Hokage who was not bending to their wills like the civilians do. The Leader of Hi no Kuni was beyond furious at being informed by what the council has been doing behind his back. He then demanded why the these people did not follow Minato's dying wish. To which one member of the civilian side decided to make himself clean in stating the Naruto was a demon who tried kill the last Uchiha. Which resulted in the councilman to be killed by one of the Fire Lords samurai guard. However he did not stop there as he then stripped the elders of any power they had on the village and made the market members of the council to give most of their fortune in restoring the run down areas of the village. But he did not stop there as he then forbidden the use of the cage bird seal on the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan and ordered the removal of the seals. Which fell in the hands of jiraiya as he proposed to make a new seal that can activate on the person who had the seals will. To which the Daimiyou agreed with whole heartedly on the subject as he found the entire meaning of the seal pointless along with only marring arrangements which he eliminated, much to Hiashi's protest. But in his final act, he ordered jiraiya to put a similar seal to the Hyuuga clan on Sasuke along with sealing his sharingan away. Until he could prove his loyalty to Konoha is secure.

Tsunade then walked out of the council room a happy woman for the first time in being Hokage as she had complete power over the village. But still she would look up at Minato's picture in the room as he seemed to be glaring at her. Though it was a feeling that hit her everytime the certain day came in the past 3 years after the success of the retrieval mission.

Konoha had gone through a great change after the Daimiyou's visit that it was not gloomy as one would think it would be. The members of the branch family were enjoying their freedom thanks to Jiraiya. The run down areas of the village was looking better than they were before as people who were once homeless. Now had a place to call home once more since the council did not really care for the area. But the in this time of good change there was also a bad one. As most of the villagers did not agree with their Last Uchiha being on a leash because he was the so called elite.

Tsunade then got the last of her paper work finished early as she poured some sake in a cup. Just as she was about to take a drink of her precious sake a voice came from her window. "Oi, do you mind if I can join you Tsunade-hime?"

"Can't you use the door like a normal person for once Jiraiya?" Yelled the blond as she spilled the drink on her upper chest which dripped down her shirt and made Jiraiya take mental notes.

"Bwahahahah..." He laughed at the busty kage. "But if I did that, then I would not be a ninja at all and well it is always fun to see you react. In different ways than a normal one like Sarutobi-sensei."

Tsunade then tried to throw her chair at the toad sage in a fit of anger for wasting her percious drink because of his antics. To which the white haired man jumped out of the way in the nick of time to see the chair fly out the window. She then took a few moments to calm down from throwing her chair as she sat down on the couch in her office. "I trust that you have a reason for coming into my office." She said as Jiraiya became serious.

"Akatsuki are going to be on the move once more and coming out in the open." He said in serious tone. "Now I know what you're going to say one this subject regarding them. But I have the solid proof that Naruto may still be alive somewhere out there."

Hearing this made the eyes of Tsuande fill with hope once more in having her godson back in her life. "Are you sure of this Jiraiya?" She asked when the man took out his toad contract.

"You know what happens when the person's name when the die after signing a summon contract, right." Said Jiraiya as he saw his teammate nod her head in understanding. "When the person dies, their blood turns into simple black ink like Minato's here." Tsunade saw Jiraiya's ink is still his blood, while Minato's is black ink. He then unscrolled the contract some more to see that Naruto's name is still in his blood.

The eyes of the blond kage widen at seeing Naruto's name still in blood. "So you mean that he..."

"Yup!" replied Jiraiya with a grin on his face. "That brat is still alive out there."

"Find him and don't come back until he is home." Tsunade ordered.

But Jiraiya then shook his head before giving a stressful sigh. "That was the good news from me hime... The bad news."

"Aaah, why can't you ever just have any good news for once?" The blond complained which made Jiraiya smile a bit.

"For once I agree with you on that one." Said Jiraiya before turning serious again. "I got word from one of my top spies. He said that two members of Akatsuki are heading to Suna as we speak."

"WHAT!" Yelled Tsunade as she stood up. "This could be our chance to capture one of their members and interrogate him for any information they might have. Shizune get me team Kakashi and any other team that has reported in NOW!"

H-H-HAI!" Shizune responded before running out of the room.

**xx**

**_Timeskip: Extraction (Forest)_**

Deidara was trying to fend himself off from the team work power of Konoha new team Kakashi's members, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke who were fighting with everything they had to take down the nuke-nin of Iwa. But the man proved to be a challenge, even with the loss of both his arms.

Sasuke had change a lot in his second year of his sentence and it proved to be an awakening for him. As he then started to train harder than before to get the title of Rokudaime Hokage. Since the day after getting the cursed seal removed from his shoulder by the gama sennin himself. He no longer felt that hatred for Konoha's holding him back. Then everyday of his life he began to see the blood of his dead teammate on his hands every time he woke up. So he then decided to push himself to his own limitations to reach the blonds dream for him. He now wore a blue wide sleeve shirt with the Uchiha fan on his left sleeve, tan pants that has a red outline and a custom made chuunin vest with red.

Kakashi still looked the same only looking a bit older than he was when he became a jounin-sensei. Though no one could really tell since the man has yet to be unmasked by anyone. He then saw the blond Akatsuki member get pushed back by large white lion that came from above the trees. "Good work Sai... Sasuke now while we have the chance!" Called out Kakashi as Sasuke came out with a Chidori charged in his hands.

But unlike the times the jutsu was used as a death blow as it was original meant for. Sasuke opened his fist to a grab and palmed hit Deidara in his stomach as a surge of lightning went through his entire body. They watched to see the Akatsuki member fall to the ground unconscious only to see that his body become clay.

"Damin it!" cursed Sasuke as the blond man got away somehow.

Sai then came out from his hiding spot in the bushes as he puts his ink away. "It must have been when my jutsu made contact on his body." Said Sai as he looked around the area. "We can look around the area to find him. Since he is injured he cannot have gone far."

"It sounds like a plan Sai." Sasuke said as he then turned his head to the side before giving a knowing smile. "But I think we should wait to see if the rest of our team to arrive."

"I suppose you are right Sasuke-san." Replied Sai as he gave one of his creepy smiles which made Sasuke uneasy at times but he eventually go used to it. "I hope that the Kazekage is safe."

Just then the third member of Team Kakashi had arrived with the elder of Suna Chiyo Baa-sama as they carried an unconscious Gaara with them. Sakura had grown a lot since her three year training under Tsuande, no longer was she the fangirl she once was. Her pink hair had grown long again along with a new outfit as she grew in the right place or that is what Jiraiya said before getting hit out the door. Her red shirt is still sleeveless, now it was like a strap that goes up her neck in a high collar. On her arms were fishnet arm warmers with finger-less gloved, she now wore a tan skirt under her back shorts.

Elsewhere Deidara watched the members of Team Kakashi with a Gaara with his bijuu still being inside his body. He then mentally cursed at failing his mission with the sealing of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He was about to make his escape from the area to recover his ring along with much needed strength. Only to be cornered by the members of Team Gai who looked smirking at him. He then started to make a run for his life as he was now running from both Konoha teams. Deidara then looked around for any left of clay that may have fallen on the ground when he was making his own escape. It did not take him very long to locate the remains of his clay bird that laid on the ground without a head as he began to take three bites. Before looking back at those that were chasing him from the extraction cave to see the bijuu go back into it's vessel due to being interrupted.

Neji kept his Byakugan activated as he did not take his gaze off the former Iwa ninja as he sees the man's chakra compressing itself inside his body. He then gave the signal retreat from the area to which Deidara smirked at being too late to save themselves.

Not too far away from the scene was a blond haired teen who is wearing an open crimson shirt with long wide sleeves. He also has on a pair of black anbu style pants with a matching color obi around his waist and black anbu style sandals. He then gave a bored expression as he watched the Copy-ninja suck the flames into another dimension. His blond hair looked very much untamed as it covered his eyes a little bit in front with a few red highlights.

"So it looks like you got yourself a new skills this time around Kakashi-sensei." Said the blond as he blue eyes looked at the jounin. "But lets see if you can dodge this... **_Chidori Senbon._**" **_(Thousand Birds needle). _**He quietly called out the raiton jutsu as he waved his right hand as glowing needles sped toward the said jounin. Who the blond knew that he would be able to dodge the incoming attack. The blond then began to wait for the ninjas of Konoha to reach his location as he sat on a single tree branch with one leg dangling down as he held his knee.

Once the retrieval team cornered found the attacker they were shocked to see who it was. But it was Kakashi who was the first to come out of his stupor as the others had their eyes widen (If that is even possible for Lee). "N-Naruto..." Kakashi stuttered out as he saw the blond give him a bored facial expression before giving a slight smile.

"So you remember me Kakashi..." Naruto said as he saw the man notice the lack of _"_sensei_" _to his name by the blond. "I was afraid that you would have forgotten me after being declared dead for three years. Since you always did like to play favorites back when I used to be a member of Team 7." He said as he saw the man flinch at the words. "How did you like one of my varieties of your original jutsu, the Chidori?"

_"What?" _Thought Kakashi. _"He learned to master my jutsu and came up with new variation of its use."_

"By the look on your face I can tell that you are shocked by what I said." Naruto spoke as he saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan at him before looking at a new boy who had a blank face. "I see you have found a replacement for me on Team 7."

"We could never replace you." Spoke Sakura as she looked to be on the verge of tears. "Don't you know how much we missed you since I thought you were dead."

Naruto then scoffed at what Sakura said to him about being missed by the village. "Please spare me the water works Sakura." Said the blond as he did care about her, only not like how he used to. "We all know that if I did manage to come back with Sasuke three years ago from our battle at The Valley of the End. I would be hated more so than I already was by the villagers of Konoha for hurting their golden boy. Along with that council would find the moment to go behind Tsunade-obaa-chan's back to execute me for hurting their precious Uchiha." He finished as he saw a few ninjas look away from his words along with Sakura. "But I will tell you that I did not run away from the village unlike a certain someone tried to three years ago."

Hearing this made the Konoha team raise their heads as they wanted to know what happened to him. "If you had not run away from the village then why did you not come back?" Asked Tenten as she became very curious while fighting down a blush at seeing the blonds six pack.

Naruto then looked at the weapon loving chuunin who he knew she was looking at his exposed skin. "When my battle with Sasuke ended with out colliding jutsus, I was thrown back by the blast." He answered as he went on. "But I was blown into the water with my body being too weak to swim to land for so many minutes as I drifted down stream. But once the water calmed down to let me stay a float, I regain a little bit of strength to get out of the water. However I was found by someone I thought did not think I would see again and from there I began my training with that person." He finished his story as he did not want them to know too much as he took out one of his two sword that is strapped under the obi. "Since you know that I am alive and I refuse to go back to the village, I am going to make sure I am not caught. So I am going to show you the advantages of being a jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Cut it out Naruto." Said Sasuke as he looked at the blond who did not look like he was going to back down. "I have the damn seal removed from my body for three years and now my mind is clearer than it was then and I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto then looked the chuunin who he once called his brother. "Seeing you here Sasuke, I can tell that the council had some hand in you still being alive." Naruto stated rather than said or asked which made the Uchiha flinch. "If I know Tsunade-Obaa-chan, she would have had you executed upon your return."

"Naruto stop it, please!" Pleaded Sakura as she too did not want to harm her blond teammate. But saw that her words were falling upon deaf ears on his part. "We trained hard to get rid of Akatsuki as they were the ones to be threatening your life and everyone here has gotten strong because of you. You inspired us that through hard work, we could achieve our dreams."

"What Sakura-san says is true Naruto-kun." Spoke Lee as he walked in front of the team. "If it were not for you being in our lives with your flames of youth that has never stopped burning. None of us would have come this far in defeating enemies that were not possible to beat."

"It was you who taught each and everyone of us that our destines are in our hands to mold." Spoke Neji as he stood along side of Lee as he took off his hita-ate to reveal his Caged Bird Seal was removed. "Now the members of the former Branch Family is debt to you. Because if it had not been for you to just be in our lives. Then nothing would have changed and future members of the Hyuuga clan would be live a life of a slave."

Naruto smiled for a moment as he it vanished as soon as it was gone. "I may have said those words to you Neji as they were in fact true to you or anyone else's clan." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "However that is only the illusion for those that live a cursed life like my own."

"But you have also showed Lee and I that we did not need a clan to stand out or learn from." Spoke Tenten as she was getting her scroll ready in case the blond did not want to be taken peacefully.

"I cannot argue with you on that one Tenten." Naruto replied. "However I am enjoying my freedom on the open road which is something Konoha does not allow me to have. Now I'm done talking, so prepare yourself!"

Naruto then charged his chidori with his armed hand as his lighting became embedded into the sword. Before he went on the attack as he saw Lee also charged at him to deliver a right kick to the blond. Only for Naruto to bend on his knees to slid below the kick fast enough to give the leg a hard uppercut to the limb. With enough strength to hear something crackle after the blow, as it broke Lee's leg. Naruto then got up from the ground before he narrowly dodge an incoming kunai that was thrown by Tenten. He then gave the girl a bored look as it her way of fighting battles did not entirely impress him that much. At the point the blond then took out two kunais of his own as he saw Tenten threw two shurikens that are followed by two kunai's with exploding tags on them. Naruto then threw his own kunai at the tagged weapons which made the said spin high in the air. While he ran forward at Tenten after catching his own weapons on the ground and threw them at the tagged weapons. With enough accuracy that the said exploding kunais were being speed right at herself. Tenten then successfully jumped back to a tree to avoid the debris of the weapon as she gave a sigh of relief. Only for her eyes to widen in surprise by the sound of crackling lightning that is coming from right behind herself.

"You should really learn not to rely on just weapons alone Tenten." Said Naruto in a monotone voice as he eyes looked coldly at her. "Because one day it might lead to your death." He finished as he place a hand on her right shoulder as a surge of lightning went through her entire body. However just as she lost consciousness, Naruto then caught her in his arms as he jumped down and laid her down on the ground as gently as he could. "Thats two down and seven two go... But I think I can fix the odds." He said.

"Oh and just how is it you're going to do that?" Asked Kakashi as he knew that Naruto had more stamina and chakra compared to them.

Naruto then smirked lightly at his former team before jumping as they saw the lightning infused sword coming back down. They watched as the blond then kicked the weapon sword butt hard enough to speed down to the ground and the lightning that is surging on the blade then spread in the entire area. Kakashi then charged his Raikiri as he held his hand out to cancel out the jutsu. Which he did with great success as the blond gave the jounin an impressed whistle.

"impressive as alwaya Kakashi." Said Naruto as he clapped his hands. "However the rest of the team does not look so lucky though."

Kakashi then looked around to see the rest of the retrieval team is unconscious from the Raiton attack. That he was along against the blond ninja who is standing in front of him as he picked up his sword. "Well I can't stay the same all the time." Said the jounin as he looked at his former student. "Like the others of your age group, I to I have trained to fight Akatsuki. Though I have to admit that you along with Sasuke and Sakura are nearing the levels of surpassing me."

Naruto did not give the jounin a reply at once as he stared into the man's Sharingan. "Somehow I doubt that would have happened with me Kakashi-san." Said Naruto in a voice that reminded the jounin of Itachi. "But I will not deny you the fact that I have grown stronger in these three years as I learned not to rely ones one bloodline."

Kakashi then looked at his former student with shock as he mentioned a bloodline as the said blond closed his eyes. "W-What do you mean bloodline?" Asked Kakashi as he did not take his gaze of the Naruto.

The said blond kept his eyes closed as he did not say anything for a moment or two before finally opening them to reveal a fully mature Sharingan, which made the Copy-ninja gasp. "I have proved that I do not need my bloodline to defeat your team." Spoke Naruto as the tomoes spun around his pupil. "Nor did I need the village to be on its knees to give me what I wanted and as I did copy a few jutsus in my travels. I spent a lot of time working on the skills with hard work to make them stronger than they're users could ever dream. So now I will take my leave of you Hatake Kakashi-san, so go report to your council to let them know of what they lost." With that said Naruto left in a black feathered shunshin.

**_Timeskip: Next Day (Suna Entrance)_**

The retrieval team from Konoha stood outside the gate of Sunagakure with the Kazekage Gaara stood with his siblings along with the elder siblings. Gaara looked at the Konoha team with a smile of thanks for coming to his aid from Akatsuki failed attempt to extract the Ichibi from his body. However he really wanted to see his blond friend that also helped in the mission a year back. When Naruto came to their village to visit him as he said that he was just in the area. But for the moment he had to keep up appearances so that no one would know of what happened that year.

"I thank you for aiding my village in its time of need." Said Gaara as he held a hand out to Haruno Sakura as he thanked her for saving Kankuro's life from Sassori's poison. "I hope that you have a very safe journey back to the Konoha."

Once he watched the Konoha ninjas get further away from the village he felt the winds shift a bit as he smiled once more. "Are you sure that you're not going to return to Konoha?" Asked Gaara as he felt Naruto's presence behind him.

"I honestly do not know about that one yet." Replied Naruto as he leaned against the wall of the gate. "If I were to go back to the village then I would be treated with mix reactions."

"You mean you're having sharingan." Gaara stated when he turned around to face the blond. "I remember the time when you first showed me your bloodline for the first time. I was shocked beyond words can say, since it was rumored that Sasuke is the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto did not reply to the Kazekages words as he looked at the kage's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to use you in such a way Gaara." Naruto said as he did not look at his friend. "I know that I put you in great danger in letting Akatsuki get their hands on you. So that I can test the new seal I created for you."

"Naruto I volunteered to let myself test the seal." Spoke Gaara with a firm voice. "I have faith in your abilities when in come to seals as you learned from Tsukigakure."

Naruto then remembered the time he spent with a girl named Tsukino that became a sister to him. Though even with the moments of being teased by the said girl from Tsukigakure. But it was in the same village that he found his swords that once belonged to two lovers who died in battle as they're swords searched for a worthy master. When Naruto was chosen by the weapons, he was then taken into a part of his own soul. He then had to pass a trial that two spirits made up for him as he had to accept that he too had a darker side of himself. Which he was forced to fight a battle that nearly one sided to a point where Naruto truly did accept that part of him. However what the two spirits did not take into account is that his darker side taking on physical form as a sword. Naruto then looked at his right arm guard that has a kanji for sword on it.

"Will you be staying in Suna for the day before you go off once more?" Asked Gaara to see the blond come out of his thoughts.

"No, I am going to be heading to Kawa no Kuni (Land of River) to meet someone important." Answered Naruto when he went into the village. "But I am going to buy some supplies before I leave."

**_3 days later (Hokage's Office)_**

Senju Tsunade was rubbing her temples at what had just been reported on the mission detail with Kakashi as she sent her Anbu away from her office. Since the man requested that his report needed to be for her ears alone. While the jounin made his report, Tsunade went through a lot of emotions with each minute that he spoke. At first she was relieved to hear that the blond jinchuuriki is still alive, then became impressed with him in showing his new found strength. However her mood went to down when Kakashi spoke of the conversation the Rookies had with the blond. The blond kage could not really blame Naruto for not wanting to come back to a village that has done everything in its power to make him miserable.

Kakashi did not say anything as he knew that the next words would bring about an uproar for his leader. But he knew that hiding such information to himself would put him in a lot of emotional along with mental stress. "Tsunade-sama there is something else that may cause problems for you via the council." Said Kakashi as he saw the blond give him a confused expression.

"What on Earth could that be." Said Tsunade jokingly' "The damn council had been on my case for the last three years in sending Hunter-nins to make sure Naruto is dead. Heh, even with most of the fools being stripped of power, they still think they can push me around like they did Sandaime. So what could possibly be that you have to say to get them in a state of running around without their heads like chickens?"

"Well...uuuhh...you see..." Kakashi kept trying to say this as calm as ever.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tsunade as he voice carried throughout the entire village only to calm herself when the anbu came rushing. "Sorry about that Tenzou I was just a bit startled by Kakashi's report, you may leave now." She said as she watched the anbu leave before giving the Copy-ninja a nod as she put up a sound proof jutus in the room. "Are you sure that about this Kakashi?"

"I saw it and there is no mistaking it Tsuande-sama." Replied Kakashi as he saw the woman's eyes widen in complete shock. "Naruto has the Sharingan. But what I do not know is that how is it, that he has it."

Tsunade then rested her head on her laced hand with her serious look on her face. "Even I do not know how he is able to attain such Kakashi." Said the blond kage. "Minato never should any traits that are of the Uchiha Clan, nor did Kushina for that matter. But I am going to have to have Jiraiya reutrn immediantly from finding Naruto."

**xx**

**_1 day later: Hotel (Kawa no kuni)_**

Naruto sat on one of the taller buildings of the town he is on as it started to rain down on his body. He kept his gaze forward as he thought about the reunion with his former friends of Konoha. It was not that he truly hated the members of the new Team 7. No, in fact he was happy that Sasuke is still in the village and glad that everyone was getting on in their lives. But what made him the happiest was that Neji was free from the cage bird seal that the Hyuuga clan were known for. He was then brought out of his thought when he felt a pair of arms wraps around his neck that held him in a loving embrace.

"Kiyomi..." He spoke as he looked up to see the woman in her early twenties.

"You could have gone back with them if you wanted Naruto-kun." Said Kiyomi as she leaned her head against the blond. Naruto did not say anything to give a response which made her sigh. "How long are you going to keep wearing those masks to hide the real you?"

This time Naruto then looked at her gentle face that showed nothing but love for him as it always made his heart melt somewhat. "I have been wearing these masks for as long as I can remember." Naruto answered.

The kunoichi then held the blond tightly in her arms. "I wonder what "She" would say to you if she heard say such things?" She asked as she saw the blond jinchuuriki start to pale at the name"

"Other than scold me for being a brooder like Sasuke and not having me turn into an emo." Naruto smiled as he replied the woman who giggled from his answer. "I see that you did not use any of your three swords to fight them."

"As if they were strong enough to force me to use them." Naruto scoffed at the notion.

However Kiyomi then smirked at the blond and said "Need I remind you of you battle with the Raikage?"

"Hey I was not ready then and I did not think that guy was fast." Said the blond as he nearly fell back. "Besides I did not think he could move, that fast as big as he is,"

"Be thankful for the exprience of never underestimating you opponent then." Said a second woman who has blue hair with a paper flower in the side of a bun, his woman wore the same cloak as the Uchiha female. "Its been a year and a half Naruto-kun." Said the bule haired woman.

"Yeah its been awhile since I saw you Konan." Naruto said as he smiled at her. "And don't thin I forgot you Itachi or should I say Kiyomi."

"Use the one you like best Naruto." Said Kiyomi as she did not entirely care about he name. "Pein was not very happy with the loss of Sassori or the defeat of Deidara. But I think he is more angered with the failure to extract the Ichibi within Sabaku no Gaara."

"Did the seal make the extraction longer like I hoped." Asked Naruto when he saw both females nod at him. "Does Pein know how long the extraction process takes now?"

"He was infuriated that the extraction takes eight days now." Konan Asnwered as she walked toward the blond. "However Madara suspects that someone is going around and improving their seals and..."

"And what?" Asked the blond.

"He is suspecting a traitor in the group." Answered Kiyomi.

Currently Naruto then turned his back to the two women with his Sharingan flaring up. But then took a few deep breaths to get his thoughts under control so that he would not do something he regretted later. "Alright, you two have done enough for me as spies and I will not risk your safety longer than I need. Your both coming with me from this point on, so I will not take no for an answer."

The two women did not argue with the blond as they both knew of how stubborn he could be at times. "However I think I should eliminate one problem that has followed you here."

**"Impossible how did he sense me?" **Spoke the dark half of the former Kusa nin. "We need to separate to report to Madara!" Said the white half."

"Too bad your going to be dead thought." Said Naruto from behind the plant man. "I know all your abilities thanks to the archives at Kusa and they will not help you this time around."

**"What the fuck!" **Said dark Zetsu. "How did he get behind us!" Said the white Zetsu in fear as he turned around in a state of shock. But forze when he was expecting to see the blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Only to see a Green eye that looked to be almost cat like with a glassy expression.

"...Die..." Naruto muttered when a green glow started to form beneath his gaze before tossing the former Kusa ninja in the air.

A couple of hour after killing the Akatsuki scout Naruto then went back to the two former members of the organization who discarded their cloaks. Naruto then had a perverted giggle in his head as he could not do it on the outside for fear of his own well being.

'Where will we be going to Naruto-kun?" Asked Kiyomi only to see the blond smirk at her

"You will know when we get there." Naruto answered. "Now hold on tight and try not to throw up, cause it is a bit uncomfortable for first timers."

The two former Akatsuki members were going to ask what he mean by his words. Only to feel themselves being pulled by some unknown force along with feeling very sickly for the moment. While at the same time they felt this Naruto started to pump chakra into his sharingan to reveal his own Magenkyo Sharingan that activated Kamui.

**_Konoha (Council Chambers)_**

Tsunade sat in her chair as she is trying to tune out the yells of the council as both sides were needed for the meeting. Why, because the issue that surrounded by her blond grandson in having the villages most prized bloodline. This revelation spawned more questions than answers for her as she knew who his parents were. One being the beloved Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato Konoha no Kiroi Senko as his mother Uzumaki Kushina Aka Arashi of Uzushiogakure no sato. Neither of Naruto showed signs of being Uchiha nor having sharingan for that matter. So it is very much a mystery in Naruto gaining the powerful bloodline of Konoha.

"This is absurd!" Yelled Haruno Saya as she looked at every member of the council. "There is no way that the demon could possibly have the noble sharingan. It must be some kind of trick!"

"And is there any proof you have to back up that claim?" Asked Inoichi as he really did not like the woman's screeching before turning red with embarrassment. "I have went through the memory of Kakashi on the day of meeting Uzumaki Naruto and what I saw is no lie. The boy has the sharingan and is out of our reach."

"What are you getting at?" Said a Merchant council member.

"Mendokusei, have you all forgotten that this council made the decision to label the boy as dead three years ago." Stated the Nara head as he leaned his head in his hand. "As it turns out this council cannot touch him as he is labeled dead to which you civilians took great joy in and now that the boy has the sharingan in his arsenals. You are demanding that he should be returned to where you can try to control his life."

Chouza then stood nod his head with his friend's point of view. "Since Hokage-sama allowed your presence to be in the meeting. I believe she has brought everyone here to know about our views."

Tsunade then found herself to be the center of attention by the entire members of the council on this subject. _"I hope Naruto is enjoying his freedom as he does not have to be bothered by these idiots." _Thought the blonde kage. "The only thing I can think of right now is him an offer." Spoke the blond kage.

"Tsunade-hime, I would like to request that you have one of my former ROOT members to be on this retrieval team." Said Danzo as he saw Koharu and Homura nod their heads in agreement before they we're blasted with Killing Intent.

"Danzo, remember that you along with your lap dogs are only advisors and nothing more." Said Tsunade with her eyes narrowed at the elders. "The team that will be sent will be ones of my choosing. Now this meeting is over."

**xx**

**_Unknown: With Orochimaru_**

"Orochimaru-sama, our spies in Konoha have received some very interesting news." Said Kabuto as he saw his master come out of his thoughts.

The snake sannin the looked at his right hand with a curious eye. "Oh and what is this information that could be of some use in getting Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru as he was only thinking of getting the much desired sharingan.

"I am afraid this does not have to do with getting Sasuke-kun." Said the crazed medic. "However it is seems that Uzumaki Naruto is still alive. He made his first appearnace in a mission that involved Akatsuki in abducting the cuurent Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. However he defeated the team that Konoha sent to help Suna and from an eye-witness that is Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto has some how acquired sharingan?"

"That is impossible!" Exclaimed Orochimaru as he got up from his seat and began to seethed with complete hatred. "How can the Kyuubi brat have what I desired?"

**xx**

**_Timeskip (Weeks Later)_**

Hidan looked at the chuunin to be frozen where he stood as he saw that the large ninja is caught by Shikamaru's Kagemane jutsu. He then took his time to strike the boy down with his triple bladed scythe. However before his weapon came down on the boy only to have his weapon knocked out of his hands by white birds. However if one looked at the bird more closely, they would see that the said bird is made out of paper.

"Fuck!" Yelled Hidan as he saw his weapon fly off. "Who the hell-" He did not get the chance to finish his words when he felt something hard connect with his gut and sent him to away from the chuunin.

Kakashi then widen his eye when he saw the figure of his former blond student in front once more. However the blond did not take any noticed when one of Kakuzu's creatures began to charge at him. However just as the creature with an red mask got closer to the blond it was hit with a thousands of white projectiles.

"This jutsu can only be done by one person." Said Kakuzu as he looked up into the air to see a blue haired woman with white wings spread out. She wore almost skin tight black pants with a long tailed sleeveless shirt that goes up to her neck and exposed her belly button which has piercings. "Huh, so it looks like you really have become a traitor Konan and from the looks of it. You're now traveling with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

**_"Katon: Karyuudan!" (Fire Release: Dragon Projectile). _**Called out a woman's voice from behind the former Taki ninja as separate balls of fire shot in his direction. But was hit on his shoulder from one of the flaming attacks as he grunted with pain. Kakuzu turned around to see the person who did the sneak attack from behind.

**_[A/n: Well I don't know how to describe the FemItachi. So all I can do is look up my profile to see the pic of Uchiha Mikoto]_**

"This is not going to be an easy battle to win Naruto-kun." Said Kiyomi as she took her side next to the blond. "We need to think of a plan to defeat one of them, mainly Kakuzu. He along with Hidan may be the weaker members of Akatsuki. But there is a reason why he was brought into the organization."

"I know that Kiyomi-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he did not notice the Konoha ninjas along with the zombie duo look at him with a sweat drop going down they're heads. "I did not train under you and Tatsuki obaa-chan for these battles."

Konan then sighed at her two teammates have a little fit with each other before getting their attention. "Do I need to remind you that we are in the middle of battle and do not have the time to argue." Said Konan as she got the attention of everyone around them. "Besides I do not want to have to bury you two any time soon and I do have to remind you that She is coming here to meet you. So we must defeat these two before Tatsuki arrives."

Naruto the looked at the two immortal members of Akatsuki as they looked to be sizing him up. "Looks like Zatsu will be getting some company in hell." Said the blond as he took out his sword and noticed the two Akatsuki members eyes widen.

"So your the one who took out our spy and Itachi as well." Said Kakuzu which earned a gasp from the Konoha ninjas.

"No way..." Ino said in shock. "He took out a member of Akatsuki already and Sasuke-kuns brother too."

"Tch, this is just getting more troublesome than ever." Said Shikamaru as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto then looked at the Konoha ninjas for a moment before looking forward again. "I heard what happened to Asuma." He said as he knew the silence from them became his answer. The blonde the made nine kage bushins as he made them stay with Kiyomi and Konan. While he made his way over to the lazy chuunin before hitting him hard in the face that made him fall to the ground. "Just what the hell are you thinking in fighting a battle where revenge is the only thing is in your heart. Didn't you learn anything from the mission to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru about revenge. I know what happened affected you in the worse way possible and now look were you are. Your team is barely able to continue fighting two members of Akatsuki and Chouji would have been killed if you had not caught him in your jutsu. Revenge is nothing but fuel for hatred which gives birth to death as that leads to sadness as all these things will repeat itself. You maybe a very smart in the ways of tactics Shika, but you must master your emotions more importantly."

Just as Naruto turned around to face the zombie duo with his sword pointed to the ground for a moment. "This is going to be our first real battle together." Naruto said to no one in the area. "So I am going to put my life and trust in your hands... Sode no Shirayuki."

**"We shall end this battle together Naruto-sama." **Said a gentle voice as. **"I shall protect you."**

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." Spoke Naruto as he started to turn the sword clock wish the form of the blade changed to snow white as the hilt became a little more thin than a normal sword. While a very long white ribbon started to form on a small chain on the butt of the sword. "Can you two handle that threading freak, while I take out the screaming baka?"

Naruto then saw Hidan grin in his direction as he looked ready to go at the drop of a hat. Naruto on the other hand looked determined with a look of indifference on his own face. The weapons of the two ninjas clashed against the other as Naruto kept his cool. While Hidan began to put his whole weight into his weapon to make the blond bleed from one of the blades on his scythe. Naruto had Sode no Shirayuki between the blades of the red scythe. The blond then fed chakra into his legs as he jumped to get out of the dead-lock to get an opening. Which proved to be a success as he was a few feet away from the man who just laughed in delight of a prolonged battle.

_"I must end this battle now." _Thought Naruto as he looked at the immortal with disgust. _"I cannot let Shikamaru fulfill his revenge as it will just lead to more bloodshed. Though I know that he will most likely has killed others in missions during these three years. But I cannot help, but feel that he has really taken a life by anger, and I refuse to let him do such a thing."_

**"Naruto-sama..." **Spoke the voice from behind him as he saw a woman with long white hair with soft blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeve kimono as it further carried her beauty. **"If that is how you feel then we must defeat him now before your fear is realized"**

_"Your right as always." _Replied the blond as he looked at Hidan with seemingly cold eyes that got the shock of Kakashi. "Some no Mai: Tsuki Shiro!" Naruto called out as he slashed his sword in a side-ways slash as the ground below started to glow in a circle.

"DIE YOU FUCKER!" Yelled Hidan as he jumped high in the air with his weapon coming down on his target. However just as he is coming down on the blond with the notion of thinking he won. Naruto then jumped out of the glowing circle when a pillar of light rose into the sky with Hidan inside it. Before anyone could do anything the Jashin worshiper became frozen in a pillar of ice before it started to crack into pieces and then dissolve into nothingness along with its prisoner.

**xx**

**xx**

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that is it for the chapter of Sharingan in the Whirl Tides. I really did enjoy making this story as it is my first with Naruto having Sharingan. Now this is a Naruto x FemItachi & Naruto x Konan fic. How Naruto got Sharingan will be told in the next chapter I hope along with his zanpakutos.**


End file.
